How About Me?
by Lifeee
Summary: After noticing that his love-life was close to non-existence, Shinichi decides to take comfort in Kaito. The next thing he knew, he asked what kind of person would might be the one for him and the magician started describing himsel—wait, what. (KaiShin)


_**Summary** After noticing that his love-life was close to non-existence, Shinichi decides to take comfort in Kaito. The next thing he knew, he asked what kind of person would might be the one for him and the magician started describing himsel—wait, what. (KaiShin)_

 **Disclaimer** DCMK isn't mine, 'kaaay~

 _ **Warnings** Unbeta-ed; Shounen-ai; more mindless writing __*laughs at a distance*_

 ** _A/N_** _Woah, I seriously am on a roll. Why are these plots dancing around my head anyway? Btw, despite what some of you guys might think, I can't make fluff to save my life. It's a good thing I'm a bit shameless so I could post this fail fic of mine_ — _though actually, I think it's not that bad._

 _At least._

 _That's what I think._

 _Enjoooy~_

 _ **\- 0 -**_

 _ **How About Me?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The thing is, Shinichi could always care less about the matters of love. So when the neatly-groomed male came knocking on his door at three in the morning and looked so distraught at the thought that with the things in the state they are now, he'll probably live alone for the rest of his life—Kaito couldn't just leave him out in the cold, hm?

When he thinks about it anyway, Shinichi couldn't date Ran now since the girl's with Eisuke, and even if she weren't, Kaito was pretty sure the detective didn't feel the same of her as much as he did years ago. His feelings had grown to a sisterly one, taking his life as Conan for years in account. So with that in mind, something nudged the neatly-groomed male to seek advice or even better, the presence of someone who could understand him.

So the question is—who does the Heisei Holmes go to for comfort? _Why,_ to his friend the Heisei Lupin, of course.

Considering that they both knew each other's secrets so there was no point of acting unlike themselves, and Kaito himself had his potential girlfriend, Aoko, taken away by some blond bastard _*coughHakubacough*_ so he, too, is single—it wasn't much of a surprise, the magician mused.

After concluding that he was finished stirring their drinks already, the former thief grabbed the beverages and brought them to the living room.

"Here ya go, Shin-chan. You feeling better already?"

Looking up from his pity-sitting on the magician's floor, Shinichi mustered a small smile, as he gratefully accepted the cup of coffee being handed to him. "Thanks Kaito... And yeah, a bit."

The moonlight thief hummed, as he settled down beside the detective—ignoring the fact that while they were leaning on it, they could always just sit on the couch behind them—and cradled his own cup of chocolate. "Glad to hear about it then~"

They settled in a comfortable silence, before Shinichi shifted and stared awkwardly at his cup of caffeine."Uh Kaito?"

The person in question hummed, "Yes?"

"D—Don't laugh okay? I'm going to ask you something."

A blink, "Okay. What is it?"

"Uh... Do you think that... uh, t-that there's someone out there for me?"

A bit surprised at the question (though it wasn't that obvious in his Poker Face), Kaito blinked and looked at him a bit amused. There was this sudden urge to tease, but because of the sight that the detective was looking really serious about the topic, he decided to answer properly. "Well, of course."

Shinichi turned to look at him surprised albeit a bit disbelievingly, "Really?"

"Uh huh," the magician grinned. "I think you just need a person with a few qualities that could match up with you."

The shorter male kept silent, pursing his lips as he pondered over the thought. Seconds later, he averted his look back to his companion. "Like what?"

Kaito made the act of looking up for the picture of thinking about it and crossing his arms. He hummed, "Hm... In the minimum, I can think of three. First off, they should have the ability to protect themselves at least, considering your profession, yes?"

Shinichi flinched at that, but nodded nonetheless.

"Next, is having a bit of patience. Because of your horrible luck—no offense Shin-chan—, you're bound to be late on meet-ups and dates, right?"

The detective groaned, "So I have to find someone with self-defense skills and the patience of a saint, huh? The closest one is Ran, and I can't date her."

The messy-haired male patted the other's back with a sheepish grin, "It doesn't have to be her, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah," Shinchi sighed, "So what's the last?"

"The last? It's pretty simple!" Kaito cheered as a familiar grin alike to a certain ex-moonlight magician's stretched across his face. "Since the first is that the person needs to be self-defense taught, the second is to have enough patience, the last, of course, is—that _the person has to be a former international phantom thief searching for some gem that glows red in the moonlight in the night while being a master prankster slash magician in the morning."_ He spoke so fast without pausing that the detective actually need several seconds to let it sink down.

"International pha—wait, what?" Shinichi blinked, going silent for whole seconds. A few more time later, he started staring at the magician's face with a blank look.

Kaito beamed.

Shinichi opened his mouth, "Can you repeat the third one?"

"A former international phantom thief searching for some gem that glows red in the moonlight in the night while being a master prankster slash magician in the morning." The messy-haired teen repeated, without missing a beat and yet again, not pausing _at. All_.

The detective procured a deadpanned expression.

The thief remained the beaming expression.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I don't know if you're getting it Shin-chan, but technically, I'm asking you out."

"..."

"Is this a bad time?"

"..."

"If the rumors are true and silence does means yes, does that mean we're dating now, though this really was an inappropriate time to ask that question?"

At last as Shinichi finally managed to regather his wits, the detective groaned and buried his face into his hands.

Kaito, on the other hand, watched in amusement as the blood slowly crept up from the shorter male's neck before coloring his entire face which was covered by the others' limbs.

He also noted that Shin-chan's ears were the loveliest color of red and looked very tasty in his point of view.

 _ **-0-**_

 _The next day~_

"...Hey Kaito,"

"Yes, Shin-chan?"

"I didn't get to answer your question this morning, didn't I?"

"Weell, since you immediately offered sleep the moment you snapped out of your trance and went straight to the guest room—yes. Yes, you didn't. Properly, at least."

"It's not my fault. You were the one who asked it out of the blue. You can't blame me for doing that."

"...Does that mean you're rejecting me?"

"W-What? N-No! I didn't say that! Where did you get that idea?"

"Eh? So what _are_ you trying to say, Shin-chan?"

"Er... W-Well, you know... It's a bit sudden, but I—I _wouldn't_ mind giving you a chance?"

"So what you're saying is, you're giving me permission to _court_ you at least?"

 _"...yes."_

And then out of the blue, a soft smile broke out into Kaito's face, and Shinichi had to avert his stare to avoid his blush-fest go crazy again. The next thing he knew however, was that the magician was already in front of him, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

"I was really getting scared, since you actually looked like you were about to deny me." The smile grew softer and even without looking, the detective knew that those indigo eyes were staring at him intently. "Thanks for giving me a chance. I promise you won't regret it, Shinichi."

Then there was a puff of white smoke, covering his visions. When it drifted away, the former thief was gone, leaving Shinichi in his wake with a beautiful, fully-bloomed crimson rose clasped in his hand.

Pausing for a bit, the detective gazed at the rose, before a serene smile appeared on his face.

"Stupid thief—like I could deny you."


End file.
